


And so the light fades away

by 11tol_tsukki11



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Minor Violence, dark!shiro, first attempt at angst welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11tol_tsukki11/pseuds/11tol_tsukki11
Summary: A bloody attack on the Castle of Lions, the Paladins, Coran and Allura under Zarkon's custory. A hard time ahead for Shiro.





	

Their surroundings were dark, oh so dark. Even though they were in space, it never seemed this shadowy, this... menacing. What did they do to end up here ? A few days ago, they were at the Castle of Lions, cheering for another succeeded mission, meeting old friends at the Balmera, and now, they were all on edge, wounded, hopeless. Trails of blood straying her vision, Allura looked at the large windows, exposing the stars, the planets. How could Zarkon’s cells have such a beautiful view to such beautiful galaxy ? It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair at all. Were they trying to torture their prisoners with the beauty they couldn’t access anymore ?

A low grunt pierced the terrible silence. She slowly looked down at Shiro, who was resting his head on her lap, one ear barely linked to his skull at all. His breathing was weak, so weak, it was as if Allura was holding a defenceless kitten, it’s fragile side exposed to the cold, hard world. Oh, how did such thing happened ?

“Shiro...”

Why was her voice so broken ? Could the Altean princess let herself have this so weak tone ? How could she possibly give hope to the Paladins if she was that desperate ? No, she need to give herself strength, she needs to save them. Where were Lance, Pidge, Keith and Hunk ? Were they okay ? Zarkon used to be patient with them, carefully plotting his next attack, making sure that everyone will be perfect, but now, he changed: a single, violent attack at the Castle of Lions, and everything seemed lost. Blood covering the walls, the Paladins no longer able to fight, totally at the Galra’s mercy...

She tried to not lose hope. The Paladins will find a solution, they always do... but the Lions got taken away, under Zarkon’s vigilantes’ eyes. Was there even a slight light of hope, or was she turning away from the cold, hard truth ? Her weak fingers found their way to Shiro’s hair, tracing slow patterns in a poor attempt to soothe herself. Thinking with a troubled mind was useless, she needed to calm down, and find a solution.

But a low growl snatched her from her daydreams, and she was confronted with the reality as Shiro started shaking, horribly.

“Shiro ! Shiro, calm down !”

She wasn’t surprised of that sudden mood shift. After all, he just came back from a ‘meeting’ with Zarkon. Before that, he was perfectly okay, telling Allura that everything will be fine. But now it was as if that Shiro was gone, only to be replaced by a weak, convulsing one.

She felt like watching a pathetic child.

She felt like the pathetic child, not able to do anything to help her loved ones. Her hands grasping Shiro’s shoulders, she did her best to immobilize him, but she could feel a change within him. Zarkon definitely did something to the Black Paladin, and she feared to find out the truth. But then again, the cold reality slapped her as everything stopped.

He wasn’t dead. Was she allowed to hope ?

A growl, which slowly turned into a laugh.

“I am... Galra’s”, Shiro said, his lips stretching into a horrible, terrible smile.


End file.
